


Barely The Beginning

by Lyov



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyov/pseuds/Lyov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fanart of babyteeth's "Empty, The Bottle Drains No More".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyteeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empty, The Bottle Drains No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214824) by [babyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyteeth/pseuds/babyteeth). 



> Finally grew the courage to post my art. Also, sorry that this scene isn't much compared to the story. Along with it not following too close to it either. I mean, where's the tears??

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say... the struggles I had to endure to even post this picture. Just. Why. Why?? 
> 
> So tired and full of rage right now. But finally I can be at bless.


End file.
